One Special Day
by crtjester
Summary: Queen Clarisse Renaldi breaks tradition, allowing herself to not only find true Genovians, but also her true self. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters, they are the property of Meg Cabot and Disney. I get nothing from this but satisfaction, and am responsible for this storyline only. ALSO I do not own One Special Night and/or its characters nor any relation to that film.

One Special Day

Smoothing over the bright white of her skirt, Queen Clarisse Renaldi was beginning to feel the wrinkles. They were the wrinkles in herself, not in her clothing. She could almost feel herself folding up, after sitting here, donning the throne of Genovia for the past two and a half hours. Looking over towards the double doors, she could only feel relief at the sight of the end of the line. Either she had gotten much older, less patient, or Genovia's population had grown in leaps and bounds over the last thirty years. In retrospect, it was all three.

It wasn't that she disliked the opportunity to meet with her people. On the contrary, it was something she looked forward to. Clarisse could always count on something being different, on meeting someone new, or just the opportunity to actually be able to do something worthy for her people. Often enough, she did not get to see the impact she had on her people firsthand. Clarisse Renaldi needed to see it, to know that she made a difference in their lives. Hearing it was not enough.

Most of the citizens she knew, having watched them age with herself, even from their own mother's arms. She had saw a few families grow to four generations. It made her feel old, but somehow fortunate and blessed. Being Queen was an opportunity beyond all opportunities, and she knew that when it came to her people, they rested on her shoulders and the holy God's above. It was a heavy weight to carry, one she was more than happy and capable to bear.

As she thanked the last of her guests, Queen Clarisse Renaldi couldn't help but feel as if something were missing, or that she had missed something. Gazing at the empty line, she scanned the room, seeing less than the usual regulars to the event. She liked it this way. It helped make it more personal, and Clarisse knew that most of her people were proud. It was hard enough for them to come and ask of her, so the least number present in the throne room, the better. Still, she felt odd, yet could not put a finger on the reason.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte repeated, finally gaining her attention.

"Oh Charlotte, I apologize. What were you saying?"

"The rest of the afternoon is free. Is there anything you would like or need me to do?"

"Ah, no, no thank you." Clarisse still sat, pondering on her feelings. "Oh Charlotte?" Her trusted aide turned back to her, noticing the blank look on her Queen's face.

"Yes?"

"Charlotte, ah, I can't help but feel like I've maybe forgotten something." Clarisse looked to her, hoping she could help ease the tension she was feeling now. Charlotte scanned the docket in her hands, looking it over twice.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but you have completed today's schedule, and ahead of time." Charlotte skimmed through the rest of the papers underneath. "There's nothing more for you today that I have."

"Fine." Clarisse finally stood and stretched, yet still feeling as if she had missed something important.

"The grounds are clear, Your Majesty." His voice stunned her for a second, then brought her back into reality.

"Oh Joseph, thank you." She turned once more, scanning the now empty room before allowing him to escort her to her suite.

Taking his arm, Clarisse could not shake that feeling. Her feet moved with him, and her body followed, but her soul wanted nothing more than to sit upon the throne once again. Joseph felt her inadequacy, and the tension of her body. Any other would have missed it.

"Clarisse," Joseph scanned the corridor, making sure they were alone. Their friendship was special, and he wanted it to stay behind a curtain for now, at least for her. "Tell me, what's bothering you?" His words were soft as his fingers gently teased her forearm.

"I'm not sure. It's funny, I just feel like I have forgotten something really important. I've checked with Charlotte and she assures me that everything has been done for today, but still I can't shake that feeling. Joseph my heart and soul tells me that I forgot something today when I was sitting on that throne. I have never had that feeling be so strong as it is right now."

After entering her suite, Joseph waited for her to sit, and only after she motioned to him did he join her. "I'm sorry I cannot help you, Clarisse." He was, his heart always tore at him when he could not help her with something.

"Dear Joseph, you cannot help with everything. You do enough to keep me safe and sane," she brought a smile to both of them. She placed her gloved hand on his cheek, her thumb slowly, seductively stroking his lips. Clarisse couldn't help but to touch him. She had loved him now for so long.

Together they slowly came, both inching forward with the greatest of ease and fear. It seems they had denied themselves for too long, and today it was finally going to happen. They were going to let themselves get caught up in each other. They were going to allow themselves the little pleasure they could give to each other. At last their lips touched, a slight gentle pressure upon the others. It was difficult to do any more. It was more than just hard not to give in to the demanding of their bodies, as it was even more difficult to part.

She melted before him, feeling the gentle pressure from his hands, and the steady glare of his eyes taking in her beauty. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Clarisse." Joseph whispered, hardly comprehensible to her.

It was as if an alarm went off inside her head and heart all at once. Breaking herself away, she stood before him ready to take on the world. Not knowing what to do, or where to go first, Clarisse finally threw up her arms in frustration. "Charlotte, I need Charlotte."

"Clarisse, love, what is it? Did I miss something? Did I do something? What?" A thousand questions screamed at his mind for answers as he tried to piece together what had just happened between them. For an instant he was overwhelmed, afraid he had stepped across a boundary he was forbidden to. Joseph put up a front, almost afraid of what she was thinking, or going to have done.

"OH, Joseph, no, no, you don't understand." Clarisse picked up the phone, instantly calling for her assistant. Clicking it off, she noticed how nervous Joseph had became. She stepped over to him, knowing they had little time left to themselves, but needing to say something to him. "Joseph, have you no faith in me?"

Her words hit him hard. He stared at her, unsure as to what a good response would be. In fact, he wasn't sure himself of that answer. "Do you not know the depths of my affection for you Joseph?" She was halted by Charlotte's entrance, still looking to Joseph, unbelieving his reaction to her.

"Charlotte, I know what I missed today. Someone was missing. You remember that elderly woman, she always comes in to see me. As far as I remember, she's never missed a meet and greet since I was crowned." She looked to Charlotte, noticing the questions in her facial expression. "You know the one, the one who always compliments on my eyes being the most beautiful..."

Coming into view in Charlotte's mind as a smile came to her face, Charlotte nodded. "Of course, the elderly woman who most always is in need of assistance. She wasn't here today. No wonder you missed her. She has always been one of your biggest supporters, Your Majesty."

"Supporter or not, I enjoyed her visits. You know, she has never once asked anything of me. She comes to the palace just to compliment me, or something I have decreed or had done. My heart always aches with her as I watch her leave." Clarisse stood for a moment, daydreaming of the woman she had come to admire.

"Charlotte, find out all you can about her, I want...no, I need to go see her." Charlotte stood stunned for a second or two, then looked to Joseph who seemed to be rather stunned himself, but nevertheless proud of his Queen.

"Right away, Your Majesty."

"Joseph, I'd like for you to go with me, so have a car and driver ready please." Clarisse walked to the full length mirror, tidying herself for the short, but most important trip. Seeing his reflection about to disappear, she spoke softly, yet still audibly to him. "Joseph, I've never really told you, have I?"

He stopped in his tracks, taken aback by her words. "No, Clarisse, you never have." He couldn't look at her, he wanted to, but could not. When the silence had became too long, he moved on, switching himself to business mode. His exit was hasty, leaving her standing, staring at the empty space where he had just stood. "I do," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Charlotte informs me that the woman you are so determined to see lives in...well, I think maybe you should change your clothing, Your Majesty." Joseph tried explaining the best he could, knowing it was a waste of time. She would present herself to her public as always, the spitting image of a Queen. 

"Nonsense Joseph. It will be fine. I want to see her, and if she cannot come to me, then I will go to her. Now, do I have to pull rank to get this vehicle moving?" Clarisse, obviously annoyed, shut the back door of the royal limo herself. She sat erect, staring straight ahead, waiting for Joseph to seat himself beside her and give the okay to the driver to proceed.

It was awkward, being seated next to him. After the small episode earlier in her suite, Clarisse was sure Joseph may be somewhat angry with her. She had never told him outright. The thought had never crossed her mind until today. As Queen she took things like feelings for granted. She hardly ever had to say how she felt, she had maids and various servants who already knew just by living and working around her. Yes, Joseph did also, and someplace deep inside of him Clarisse suspected he knew of her love. Yet, a love such as theirs needed to be shared aloud as well. She remembered well the evening Joseph admitting to loving her. A smile crossed her face as the words came to her. It had been beautiful to her. Although he had only whispered three tiny words into her ear, they had impacted her life in such a grand and glorious way. He deserved the same from her.

"You're smiling," Joseph said, watching the green pastures pass outside his window. She couldn't tell if it was a statement or question, or even how he knew from looking the opposite direction.

"I was recalling a certain evening. It was one of the happiest times in my life. For all the happiness it brought me, I failed to repay the person responsible." Clarisse hoped he had understood, and judging from his change of view, he had.

"Your Majesty, would you merely be repaying, or is it in your heart to return the same joy that person brought to you?" He wanted to stroke her hand, touch her smooth, soft skin anywhere, but now was not the time. He already knew her heart, but he longed to hear the words come from her, to be directed at him. Someone actually loving him, it would be a new concept for Joseph.

"I suppose it would be both? I hope it would be both. Sometimes a Queen takes things for granted."

"Everyone, at one time or another, takes something for granted, Your Majesty," he replied, looking into the sweet, pale face beside him. "A Queen is certainly no exception to that."

"I agree," she nodded. "Maybe a Queen is even more prone to that. I would dare say that I believe I am." She hung her head in shame, knowing it was true. The money, the gifts, the palace, the constant pampering and the ability to change the world; she took all those for granted. It was Joseph that made her ashamed. He could belong to anyone in the world, yet he stood beside her, loving her, showering her with his attention and what had she ever given him besides a simple kiss? Nothing.

Though she had yet to speak the words he needed to hear from her, Joseph was proud of his Clarisse. She was showing signs of life inside that facade of a Queen's body she constantly wore. Joseph knew her heart was as large and warm and the sun, but finding it and showing her how to use it had been a long and tedious journey. He had watched from the very beginning, step by step, guiding her and showing her how easy it was to be the real person he knew her to be. From the very beginning, Clarisse had been taught to abandon herself, to take to royalty with no emotion. It was true enough that emotion could ruin most anything when it came to politics. Clarisse had never realized she could be both the Queen of Genovia, the politician, and the Queen of Genovia, the warm, sensitive woman.

"We're here." Joseph pulled out a slip of paper from inside his jacket, and began to read it once more, aloud this time. "Howard and Millie Bigcalf. 2132 Old Mertz highway, Pyrus." He scanned the numbers on the mailboxes as they passed.

In all her years as Queen, Clarisse had never before noticed the looks that came her way like they did today. What few people they had passed by had looked at the bright red, royal limo with the most ghastly expression of surprise. Even though she knew they could not see her, she rather felt like hiding. They made her feel guilty. She knew it wasn't deliberate and all in her mind. Queen Clarisse Renaldi had never been seen in a neighborhood such as this. She would quite admit to a long line of royals never having traveled this expanse of highway before.

She saw children run along the broken down fences, waving to her. The cattle and livestock had more mud than fresh green grass, but the hay was piled in bales alongside of the barns and covered in tarps and plastics befitting with holes. Their homes were nothing more than shacks, and most of the barns looked to be more livable. The only gardens here were full of vegetables, and in great need of working from the few she saw up close. As the limo slowed, turning onto a dirt drive, Clarisse watched as two men lifted something mechanical, rather heavy, in what seemed to be a garage for motor vehicles. Gasping at the red limo, they almost dropped their load. Their greasy faces were quickly replaced with rows of old tires, piled or thrown out back of the garage. Several children appeared magically from deep inside the rubber fortress. Clarisse smiled, remembering such a time when even she was so carefree.

"It's quite different here," Joseph broke the silence, watching the expressions change on her face.

"Yes. I've never been here."

"No. We manage to keep you in the better half of Genovia." Clarisse gave him a glare, anger somewhat seeping through. "It was in your best interest."

"MY best interest? Really Joseph, you of all people should know that things should be done in the best interest of the people. Just think what I could have done...could have helped them with..."

"You know these people are proud, Clarisse. They would not accept your help, unless it was some extreme emergency of some sort. You know that. These are good people, Clarisse. They may not have much, but they would be willing to give what they have to someone else, and they do, quite often enough when someone needs something." Clarisse watched the fencing turn to stone as the drive became bumpier, passing a small field with a single tractor sitting in the midst of it.

"Is that it?" Clarisse nodded toward a small log cabin almost hidden in the trees.

"Yes, I believe so," Joseph looked to their driver who nodded respectively in the rear view mirror. "Are you ready?" Joseph placed his hand atop hers, next to him on the leather seat. She twisted her fingers with his, and squeezed.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course, every step."

"Howard and Millie?" Joseph nodded, smiling at her.

"Howard and Millie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Motioning for their driver to sit tight and stay put, Joseph walked around to her door, opening it and offering her a hand. He was afraid that she would be more than disgusted at the mud surrounding her feet, yet Clarisse surprised him. She stepped out, not taking more than a second glance to the ground beneath her.

A mass of children were the first to greet her. Their smiles warmed her heart, and most did not know what to say. Several were already saying too much. Clarisse simply greeted them, paying special attention to each one. She recognized the few who came from the tire fortress, and several more who had ran beside her car for quite a distance. They all looked rather dirty, but nevertheless more than happy to greet her. She looked to Joseph, somehow needing his reassurance before she reached out and touched the smallest boy. His cheeks covered in black, but his eyes the brightest of blue and white.

"Your Majesty." Clarisse turned slightly to her left, seeing a rather small man, dressed in dirty overalls, kneeling. He had removed his hat, placing it dutifully over his heart as he bowed his head.

"Oh please, sir, rise," Clarisse motioned to him. "You must be Howard?"

"Yes, I am. What do we owe the honor of your visit today? It's a right nice surprise. I apologise for looking like this." He looked over the grease and mud stains of the denim, along with the few holes that were wore through the knee.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Actually I'm here to see your wife, Millie. I missed her today when she did not come to the palace."

"OH well, Millie will be surprised. She's sick, Your Majesty. I know she always goes to see you, and today it was all we could do to keep her inside. Please, follow me." The little man began to stroll along the dirt walkway to the cottage.

Feeling the slight pressure on her lower back, Clarisse followed, bidding the children goodbye. She noticed some flowers that had been planted along the path, and smiled to herself, knowing it had been Millie who planted them. It wasn't a bad place to live, and she had seen worse, for nothing could compare to the slums of the city. Actually the small cabin appealed to her. She could imagine the cabin in the midst of a winter storm, smoke boiling from the chimney. It would make for a cozy and warm abode.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is wrong with Millie?" Clarisse asked as Howard reached the side door. The little man froze as if she had asked of something impossible.

"The doctor says it's her heart. It's not as strong as it use to be." He hung his head, obviously distressed at the situation. "I guess working here on the farm and taking care of me and the young'ins, and working at the diner in town all her life, well it was just too much. She can't do it anymore. Her body's just tired. They's nothing they can do fer her."

"I'm so sorry." The news hit Clarisse hard, almost as if it had been another member of her own family dying. She looked to Joseph, quietly asking for him to do something, somehow make it alright, when in fact she knew there was nothing he could do. All he could do was stand beside her and give her that little push she needed to walk through the door.

She was right, it was cozy. It was also small and non-fashionable, but nevertheless clean. Clarisse wondered how many shared the home, looking at the small table with only two chairs, then at the loft above only accessible by an old wooden ladder. She could imagine children scurrying up and down it.

"Millie, somebody's here to see you. You'll be surprised too." Howard had walked around to the front of a large sofa. Bending over it, he spoke rather loudly. Clarisse watched as he lifted the woman up a bit, and helped her to sit. Howard motioned for the Queen to come around, and Joseph escorted her to the old woman.

The look upon her face was bright, and Howard knew that this visitor had brought something to Millie he could not give her. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'll leave you two be. I have work to finish outside."

"Yes, of course, thank you Howard," Clarisse answered and watched him leave. She stepped over to Millie, taking the hand the old woman offered her. Clarisse could do nothing but smile, knowing Millie was at a loss for words.

"I missed you today. I can't ever remember you missing a meet and greet in all my years as Queen. I hope you don't mind, but I just had to come see you."

Smiling and nodding, Millie began to release the tears that had come at seeing her beloved Queen in her own home. They all had told her, the whole neighborhood, that Queen Renaldi would never set foot in her neck of the woods, and she had always stood up for her. Today she was proven right. Here she was, not only in her neighborhood, but in her own home. It had taken a minute for Millie to calm, wiping her eyes with the edge of the apron she wore, though really did not need today.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe you're here. Oh my lucky stars, you're here." Clarisse sat next to her after Millie patted down the cushion for her. "Your Majesty, you came to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Clarisse smiled to her once more. "When I realized that you did not come today Millie, I knew I had to break tradition and come to you. It wasn't right that I not see you today." Millie took her hand, patting it with the other.

"I wanted to come, Oh I wanted to. Howard wouldn't let me out again. They tell me my heart is tired and weak. I can feel it too. I can't do fer my fam'ly like I use to. I shouldn't trouble you with it. I'm just so happy ta see ya. You and your bright eyes. Most beautiful I ever seen."

"Oh Millie, is there anything I can do for you? Really now, anything at all? I would love to help in any way I can." Clarisse wanted to make her better, she wanted to see Millie up and trudging through the throne room doors once more, but she knew it would not happen again. Her face was pale and sunken in, and her eyes a dull gray. Clarisse had saw death before, looming over her own husband, and now again, over Millie.

Joseph stood at the side, listening to the two women. He was proud of Clarisse, proud of her for coming here, actually visiting her people. Proud of her courage and insight as well. Joseph was also worried, worried that another death would soon be on her shoulders to bear. It would make her weak, and all he could do would be to help hold her up. He would.

"I've done and lived a long life, Your Majesty. It's not been a easy one, but Howard here has loved me fer almost all it. We done and had eight chilln'. They done and grown and gone, most of 'em. Only one boy still here, helps Howard what he can after he comes in from work. Our youngest daughter stops in and helps me out too. She just lives down the road a piece. We got nine grandchilln' already. I'm proud of 'em. Ain't none of us got a lot of money or had much school'n, but we're good people, all of us. We have good an bad times just like everyone else. My life is about o'er now, I know that. I want you ta know that I think ya did a wonderful job as bein' our Queen. Ya helped us when tha rains came hard, when we needed help real bad. You made things easier for us by lettin' us borrow instead of just take. Ya never took our homes away or our livestock cause we couldn't pay a month or two."

"Millie, why have you never asked anything of me when clearly you could have asked for so much?"

"Why we ne'ver needed to ask, you always had a plan going when something came up. You done and answered a'fore I could ask, Your Majesty."

Clarisse watched as Millie fell back against the sofa, clearly exhausted at sitting up for a few minutes. Clarisse reached for her quilt, and placed it across her knees for her. She had everything in the world, and suddenly she found herself jealous of Howard and Millie's family. There was a love under this roof that Clarisse had never known. Millie was at its center.

"Thank ye for coming." Millie squeezed the hand of her Queen. It was one of the proudest moments in her life. "I'll remember it, and so will my chilln' and the neighbors. You're a good Queen."

"Oh Millie, it's people like you that make me a good Queen." Clarisse stood up, helping Millie to lie down. "Now you rest. I'll be back soon to see you again." Clarisse squeezed her hand in return.

"You're comin' back? You promise?" Millie could hardly breathe, her body completely wore out.

"Millie, I promise. I'll come back to see you. Now you rest."

Clarisse watched as Millie closed her eyes to rest. She looked over to Joseph, who was already by her side, taking her arm. She stood for a moment, somehow afraid she wouldn't see Millie again. Joseph gave her a moment, but soon led her out, knowing the thought of death would get to her. Now was not the time.

"Joseph, I'd like to walk for awhile." Clarisse stopped, holding him back as the door shut behind him. Joseph knew the road was muddy and rocky, but somehow he also knew Clarisse didn't care, and she needed to walk here today. It would probably be her only chance.

He nodded to her. Clarisse tightened her hand on his arm and began to stroll down the walk. Joseph called to their driver, leaving instructions to meet them down the highway a bit. As she watched the red limo drive away, Clarisse felt something she had never felt before. She felt like a real person, a real woman. She was a part of these people. One of them.

"Joseph, I'd like to stop and talk to a few of these people..."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know. It feels good, doesn't it?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, it does. I wish I would have felt it sooner."

"You're here now, Clarisse. That is what matters. Make it count." Joseph strolled along with her, down the rocky drive towards the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Coming to a rather large puddle from the rain the previous day, Clarisse stopped before it. She looked at her heels, no longer sparkling white, but rather two-toned white and mud. Wading across a puddle wasn't exactly Queen-like, and she couldn't remember a time when she had even wanted to. Sometime in her youth maybe, but the desire had escaped her long ago.

Joseph just smiled at the expression on her face. There was only one option, and if there had been more, he still would have chosen this one. Before Clarisse knew what was happening, Joseph had swept her up in his arms, cradling her like a newborn baby.

"Joseph, really! Put me down!" She squirmed in his arms, not thinking of the demands she lay down before him.

"Your Majesty, I think you should reconsider that. You do want to get across that puddle, without getting wet and muddy?" Joseph had a point, a good point. To be honest, she rather liked being in his arms. She could feel their strength around her.

"What will these people say?"

"Well, they might think you have a chivalrous head of security. Does that bother you?" Joseph sat her down on the opposite side, avoiding the glares and stares from the public that had come out of hiding at the rumors.

"No, not in the least. Ah, thank you, Joseph. I just had not been picked up in rather a long time," she confessed. Clarisse straightened her skirt and jacket before pressing on to meet with her people up ahead.

"Pity, you need picking up sometimes," Joseph whispered, barely audible to even Clarisse. He had just made her fall in love with him once again.

She swallowed back the desire for him, for now, and concentrated on what she needed to do. It wasn't easy with him being so close and smelling so damn delicious. However the public awaited her, and there would be infinite time this evening for delicacies.

The gravel scraped against her heels as she headed directly for the tire fortress they passed earlier. Children scurrying about them made her laugh, and she stopped to watch for a few minutes. She met several inspiring young gentlemen, which graciously shook her hand before disappearing again inside the mound of rubber.

"Your Majesty." Two men now stood at her side, she recognized them as well.

"Good day gentlemen," Clarisse gave them the brightest smile and motioned for them to rise before her. "Tell me, these old tires..." she pointed across the expanse of the back of the garage, "what are they used for?"

"Well, ma'am, nuttin but hold'n down tha pa'ment. Tha young'ns here get a mess'n in 'em like now, s'bout all they's good fer.

Queen Clarisse Renaldi stood before her subjects, totally clueless to what had just been said. She recognized a few words, but had the rest been another language? Trying to maintain a relaxed expression, she turned to Joseph, who was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"If you have no use for them, I believe our Queen has an idea of what should be done with them?" Joseph took over, covering for her the best he could while relaying the meaning for her. With a sigh of relief, Clarisse regained her composure.

"Since the children love to play on them, they should be cleaned up and properly made into a playground of some sort. I take it they belong to you? I would be willing to buy them outright from you for the children."

"Yes'm they do. No need for a buy'n, we'd be a'more tha happy ta get rid 'em. Costs us mo'ny to a'have 'em hauled 'way."

"Excuse us for a moment gentlemen, I'd like to discuss this with my security."

Clarisse pulled Joseph over to the side, showing him her lost look. He snickered, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hide it from public view.

"What was that about? Please Joseph, now is not the time for laughs." It was funny, she even had a sense of humor.

"They would be more than willing to give them to you if they would be used for the children. It costs them to have the old tires removed, so you would be saving them some money."

"Mmm, indeed."

Walking back over to the two men, Clarisse put together a proposal, greatly benefiting the neighborhood. "I would like to have those used for a playground for the children. I understand it will save you from having to have them removed, but, I also feel the need to pay you something for them. After all, they do belong to your establishment here. Would you be willing to negotiate an offer with me?"

"Whya yes ma'am we would." The two men nodded, clearly excited about profiting from the deal even more.

"Good. Then it's settled. I'll have someone contact you tomorrow on the details. Good day gentlemen." Clarisse bid them goodbye, and accepted Joseph's arm, once more taking to the back roads of Genovia.

"Howard and Millie did not talk like that!" She needed a release, an excuse of some sort.

"No, they did not. They are originally from here, Pyrus. Whereas the other gentlemen are from deeper in the mountains, I believe, Clarisse. There are quite a few with accents such as theirs." Joseph tried to explain. As he did, Clarisse tried to figure out just when Joseph knew more about these people, her people, than she did.

He smelled so good, and his voice was so soft. Maybe it just sounded like that to her. She felt his shoulder rubbing against hers, sending shivers of excitement deep in her body. She was proud to be on his arm. If only all of Genovia would see him in the same light as she. These people would, and they did. She could tell they were at ease with Joseph, and they admired him. It was her class of people who disgraced Clarisse. It was they who could find nothing good in these people. Clarisse could see it, she could see it and feel it. Walking next to Joseph gave her the insight she had needed for some time now.

"I know those folks, the ones who live over there. Charlie and Robin. They run that little upholstery shop downtown. They redid the two chairs in the downstairs library not too long ago." Joseph pointed to the little white house with a mass of children's toys in the front yard. No one seemed to be home, only a spotted white dog standing on the front porch.

"I remember. You know some of these people?"

"No, only Charlie and Robin. Charlie and I met at the diner next door to their shop years ago. He's a good man, and his wife is a hard worker. They have three children, all under the age of ...5 I believe. I'd like to know more of them, but I spend most of my time with you or downtown, sometimes even the docks. You know that." Joseph looked to her, watching the wind blow softly through her hair.

"Why the docks?" She held his hand while stepping over a large crack in the highway. "That needs to be repaired."

"Most of your requested items are shipped. Then there is the customs office that you insist I look over."

"Right. I had forgotten. I had really forgotten just how much you do." Clarisse waved at several more folks who had come out to see their Queen.

Joseph stood a small distance behind her and scanned the area as she was caught up in conversation with several women. "This could take hours," Joseph whispered under his own breath. Still, he admired her for this, for making an attempt to actually go to her people. They loved her, and now she had just put herself on an even higher pedestal.

As their words carried along with laughter in the wind, Joseph realized that even more people were beginning to come, the news traveling by far faster than any concord jet. He realized the paparazzi would soon show, along with that damn Kentworthy woman. Yes, they were sure to rain on her parade. It was a shame, for Clarisse was meant to be here today, she was meant to talk with these folks. She was meant to be part of them, to know them, to be able to understand their wants and needs like no other ever could.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but we must press on. With the amount of people drawing to the area, I'm beginning to worry about your safety." Joseph tried to persuade her without sounding too harsh.

"I understand, Joseph. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I must be going." Clarisse continued to apologize for leaving so abruptly long after she was out of earshot. She enjoyed the conversation, the freedom of it all.

Joseph had called for the limo, and Clarisse eyed it as it approached. Somehow she felt new, inspired to do just more than the things she had done in the past. These people counted on her for their livelihood. Howard and Millie, Charlie and Robin, and the swarms of children she could still hear playing in the neighborhood, had all given her inspiration. Maybe a new tradition was in order, a more personal and deeper insight into her people. People like Millie.

* * *

A/N- I think I killed my spell checker w/this chapter. All misspellings are deliberate. Laura 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Clarisse rested her head on the back of the leather seat, in the cool air of the royal Genovian limousine. With Joseph beside her, it was more than easy for her to relax. She was proud of what she had done today, and looking over to Joseph, she knew he was proud of her too. He slipped his hand under hers, which was resting on the seat in between them. His thumb softly caressing her as she closed her eyes.

Ordinarily she would be very uncomfortable. It felt like it had been 90 degrees in the shade, and her white suit felt like it was stuck to her. Her heels were no longer white, and Clarisse knew they would never be worn again. The soles were torn and tattered from the gravel, and the mud had covered the exquisite satin finish. Even her hands felt dirty. Her face was quite flushed, and she felt more than the need for a long bath.

With her eyes closed, Clarisse dreamed of Millie. She could still see the little woman lying peacefully as they had left her. She had looked so fragile, yet so content. It tore at Clarisse to know she was dying, yet she felt she had brought an easiness to Millie, as much as Millie had ever brought it to her over the years. It was another circle closing in around her. Who knew it would end as such?

He watched the last of the farmhouses, barns, and pasture lands disappear as they cruised down the highway towards the city. Little by little the housing grew and turned to a higher class of neighborhood. The kinds of houses that Clarisse was use to seeing, and their owners the people that she had associated with her whole life. Quite a difference from where they had just spent the majority of their afternoon.

If she had not looked so peaceful there, resting, he would have spoke to her. Joseph liked the idea of just watching her though. It was a rare occasion that she got to rest, and an even rarer one when he could watch her. She deserved a soft bed and a large, fluffy pillow to lie her head on. She had the best of everything, yet Joseph argued with himself that she deserved more. With her head tilted back against the seat, her neck was totally exposed to him. Oh how that neck turned him on. Her features were perfect and for a moment he thought of reaching out and touching her face, sliding his hand over the softness of her cheek. He held back the urge, and sit quietly next to her, admiring and loving his Queen.

* * *

Half an hour had past since Charlotte spoke to him. Ordinarily she would have went directly to Her Majesty. However, this news was more than just news now. It would effect the Queen personally. Joseph handled those matters, he was the only one who could. When it came to her personal life, Queen Clarisse Renaldi shut the world out. The world except for Joseph.

So now he stood several feet from the arch of the dining room doors, pacing quietly, waiting for her to finish her dinner. If he didn't wait, she would not even consider eating tonight, nor possibly tomorrow, her appetite chased away once more. It would be like the other times, Joseph would just have to come out and tell her. She would already know tonight, though. The quietness about her all evening had spoken to Joseph, telling him of the sadness and despair that loomed inside her heart. Even as she ate tonight, the fork was heavy in her hand.

Growing tired of moving her food around, Clarisse finally put down the fork. The chairs around her now were all empty, and she hated it. She hated it more than anything in the world. Eating alone, sleeping alone, just being alone. The Genovian palace employed over two hundred of her subjects, half living under the same roof. Yet she was alone. She felt alone. She felt alone more often than not.

Thinking back to earlier brought a smile upon her face. Children, so many children running about and playing in that small community. They had not what she had, yet they were more than happy, more than content. The took life as it came, and made use of what they had. Yes, those old tires would be a fortress one day. She would make sure of that. One day soon. Those children, those people deserved something good. For all they lacked, they acted more rich than Clarisse had ever known.

She remembered Millie. She would always remember Millie, with her flowered apron on, telling of her life, how happy and content she had been. All her children and her grandchildren...Clarisse envied her. She felt she could give up the crown for a family such as that. It tugged at her heart and soul, but the simple truth always came back to her. Clarisse Renaldi was made Queen for a reason. That reason may well be to take care of those good and kind people. No one else would see to that fortress.

"Clarisse?" They were alone, the table having long been cleared from in front of her. Joseph walked up next to her slowly, bringing her out of her daydream. "Care to walk with me?" He held out his arm, quite professionally from years of experience, yet still with a softness to his demeanor.

"I'd love to, Joseph," she replied softly, taking his arm as she stood. "I wanted to thank you for today, and I haven't saw you since we returned."

Joseph led them down the corridor into a large open formal room, across the floor to the doors leading out into the gardens. He stopped, offering her a seat first, then sat after she was comfortable. "I apologize, duty called."

"Oh, I know. I...I guess I just wanted to talk about today, and you were the only one I could talk to. I knew you were busy or you would have been beside me." She gave him a little smile, thankful for him always being next to her.

Joseph nodded, then hung his head at the thought of what he had to do. He had no idea how she would take it. Death never sat well with anyone, and Clarisse had already had more than her share of it.

She watched him twiddle with his fingers, and knew something was on his mind, something he did not want to tell her. There was a reason he no longer could look at her. "Joseph?" She placed a hand over his fingers.

Finally able to look at her, Joseph took her hand between his. "I have some news. Charlotte came to me about an hour ago. Clarisse..." He held her hand tighter, and prayed for the best before he began again. "Clarisse, Millie...well.."

"She died this evening," Clarisse softly stated, somehow realizing what he had to tell her. She lowered her head, and grasped his hand, and just let herself fall upon his shoulder.

"Yes. She died in her sleep. For that we can be thankful." Joseph wrapped his arms around her. He held her, tightly, not caring if anyone else should see. She needed him now, now being one of those times when no one else would do.

* * *

"Did you sleep any?" Joseph knocked lightly before walking on in her suite. She sat on her sofa, knees cuddled up in front of her, still in her robe. Joseph glanced at the clock, 9:45. "Charlotte was worried."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. Really I didn't." She looked him in the eye. "I'm fine, really. I've been thinking a lot, this morning and last night. I do my best thinking here like this." She motioned to herself and her surroundings. "It's quiet." Joseph nodded.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I learned a lot yesterday, you know that. I want, no, I need to be able to reach those who can't come to me for...whatever...reason. I can't help but think of Millie. Joseph what if there's another like Millie...but someone who needs something that I can help them with. I know there are people who need me out there. I knew that before, but never realized how far away I really am from some of them." Joseph listened to her, really listened to her heart cry out. Yesterday had done more for her than he had realized.

"Clarisse, you are Queen of Genovia. You can do anything you want to do. Make it happen."

"I'd like to very much, but there is still Parliament to get past. How do I convince them of needs if I have no clue what they are either?" She leaned her head back in exasperation.

"I have watched you storm over each and every one of those men. If there is any person alive who has influence of the Genovian Parliament, it's you Clarisse. Think about it. There's the third who like you very much, and agree with you. There's the third of them who are scared of you, and then there's the last third who claim to be against you, yet find you amazingly attractive." Clarisse sat up, aghast at what she had just heard from him. "It's true, and you know it. Use it, Clarisse. Do it for the Millie's of Genovia."

As she sat and pondered at his words, he quietly rose and left, even before she had realized it. She had a lot of thinking to do, and a funeral to attend tomorrow. After that, or sometime in between, she had to admit to loving that man. Why was it harder than it sounded?

* * *

A/N- Yes, there's more...more, more, and more. Thank you for your kind reviews, they do so encourage me. Laura 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

After spending two days debating with herself, Queen Clarisse Renaldi stood before the full length mirror in her suite tidying herself once more before she confronted Parliament. It was barely after 7am, and already she had been up for hours. There was too much leaping and bounding going on in her head this morning. Clarisse could not discern which was excitement and which was nervousness.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself as she played with several strands of hair that refused to lay properly. "You can do this Clarisse. Those people need you. After all, you've sat in the same room with them for years now and argued with them, why is today any different?" Suddenly she knew why. "It is different. It's personal." She gave up on her hair and settled for adjusting the row of gold plated buttons lined down her front.

He had stopped after entering her suite, watching her watching herself. He tried to listen to her words, but they were too softly spoken. It didn't matter, he just wanted to look at her. Her voice was sweet to his ears, but he heard her more often than he could just watch her like this. It was her, Clarisse, in her natural state.

Catching a glimpse of black in her mirror proved her intuition. He was there. She smiled at herself, but for him. Joseph. "Good morning, Joseph"  
"Good morning, Your Majesty," he replied as he walked up behind her.  
"We're alone. Olivia is off today, and Priscilla has long since finished in here." She turned to him, still smiling but directed it at him this time.  
"Did you sleep Clarisse?" She gave him a slight nod, and let herself go just this once. She needed him, his support today, and there was no better time than the present.

Taking a quick step, Clarisse wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head against his chest. She didn't know what to say, only that she needed to feel him close to her this morning.

Joseph was quite surprised. He held her there, close to him, and rubbed her back. She would speak if she needed to, he knew that. For now, she needed his love and support more than usual. Joseph loved knowing she needed him, and thrived on times like this, when she actually gave in to her need for him.

She felt like she could stay here forever, never having known a love such as this.

When finally she eased back away from him, her cheeks were quite blushed. It was almost as if she were shy. Joseph took it upon himself to break the silence. "Did you? Sleep"  
"Yes...well more than last night, or the night before. I'll be fine." "Good. You look beautiful this morning," Joseph admitted, bringing the smile back upon her face. He could light up her face like a ray of sunshine.  
"Thank you," she softly spoke, looking deep into those eyes that always caught her attention. 'Now' kept running through her mind. 'Now' could be the time. Time to tell him. 'Go ahead, tell him'. As the thought kept swirling through her mind, chills ran down her spine. Becoming cold, she turned from him. "Well, if there's nothing else, I have work to do." Joseph turned and quietly left. Left her there alone. "Coward," she called herself out loud.

* * *

Banging the gavel before him, Prime Minister Motaz settled the room. "Your Majesty," he nodded to her, "you have the floor." She stood before them, the solemn and cross faces that made up the Genovian body of Parliament. Taking a deep breath, Clarisse reminded herself of the people who needed her. The Millie's of Genovia.

Glancing around the large, formal room, Clarisse's eyes came to rest upon the small and almost hidden vent across the room from her. He was there, watching her. She just knew it. There had never been a time when Joseph had not supported her. He was always with her, whether she could physically see him or not. She had to tell him, and soon.

"It has come to my attention that the monthly meet and greet with the people is not enough. I know it is traditional, and I have no intention of replacing it, however I feel that the majority of Genovian citizens do not have access to voice their needs." Clarisse leaned against the desk before her, staring down the gloomy faces of the mindless jackasses who sat before her. "Sit down Lord Fricker, I'm not done." She continued, "I have every intention of changing a few things. To begin with, representatives from each and EVERY district will be added to Parliament. These representatives will be responsible for voicing concerns as well as needs of their community. I, myself, have witnessed the need for this. The representative will NOT be a member of Parliament. He OR she will be an ordinary citizen, elected to the position by and for their community." Stopping to take a breath, she saw Lord Palimore rise. "Sit down Lord Palimore," she stated forcefully. "I expect, no I require each and every one of you to agree to my demands. This is a demand. As the Queen of Genovia, I do have the authority to make certain demands." Clarisse was now standing erect with flames in her eyes. She scanned the faces before her, not surprised at the few who had steam whistling from their ears. She could surpass their hatred, for she had the love of not only a whole country, but her head of security as well. "As Queen, I will be making appearances with each representative as my schedule will allow. AND it will allow gentlemen. Scheduling time with the citizens of my country will come first from now on. I will not be present for such foolishness as approving tropical vacations for certain members of this body. Gentlemen, my people will come first." Taking a deep breath and glancing once again to the vent far across the room, Clarisse took her seat.

"Well done, Your Majesty," Prime Minister Motaz whispered to her from his seat beside her. "That will be all for now. I will be calling sessions to update you on the finalization of my plans." She leaned back against the cold leather, feeling quite proud, but nevertheless drained and a little scared. It would happen, but she had no idea at what cost several members of this Parliament would put upon it. Those elite few would always be against her.  
"I call this meeting adjourned." The gavel banged, and echoed off the walls. Clarisse rose and made a hasty exit, needing a strong tea today.

* * *

She picked up the single mauve rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent. "Joseph." She looked around her formal office, grateful to find herself still alone. Smiling at the thought of him, she held the rose against her heart. Sitting, she noticed the paper that lay before her.

_What passion seeped through the walls of your heart today. What else is in your heart?_

A surge of pain ripped inside it now. He didn't hurt her with his words, no. It was she that hurt herself with the words she could not speak. How she wanted to tell him, how she needed to admit the love in her heart was all for him. It was just difficult. It was as if she had locked her feelings away with national secrets, never to be spoken of.

"Being Queen has its disadvantages," she spoke aloud to no one, yet looking at the portrait of her late husband hanging beside her. Thinking back, she realized that even then, as Rupert's wife, she had trouble relating any feelings to him. Even as a young girl...'Oh tush'. She could go on blaming her whole world, but sooner or later she would have to accept the fact that she had a problem. Facing it would come, and she would have to either give in to it, and risk losing the only man she ever really loved, or she would have to break through the cold walls of her own heart to tell him of her love.

* * *

Risking having to battle once more with several Parliament members, Clarisse looked over the last of the finalized documents and signed her signature at the bottom, in clear, bold handwriting. She dotted the i's quickly, leaving a heavy ink stain. She was proud of these documents, and intended on her signature being there for centuries to come.

The roads were being repaved, and the children's playground was under way. She had little opposition with those. It was the representative elections that were giving her a state of panic. Quite a few Parliament members had came forward, declaring the representatives should be someone of "stately value". Of course, it was the same few who Clarisse had expected to oppose her, so it was nothing surprising. However they were giving her a run on procedure and age old Genovian laws that were put into the books back when men ran around carrying a club and wearing animal skins. Snickering to herself, Clarisse decided some of those asses just might be that old.

"Well, that's it." Clarisse handed the documents across her desk to Sebastian Motaz, who had to sign also. "Elections will be held in two months time. Any Genovian citizen can sign up to run for that office. Sebastian," her voice becoming softer, "I need for these representatives to be ordinary citizens. I need to know what is going on in my own country."

Finishing with his signature, Sebastian handed it back to her. "I know, Clarisse. You are doing the right thing here. I am behind you one hundred percent. Now, the documents have been drawn, finalized, and signed by us both. It's all done. You have done a marvelous thing here." He stood, waiting for his Queen to follow. "Don't let those few ruin this for you. They can say what they will, but they can do nothing." He took her arm and headed for the nearest sitting room where tea awaited them both.

* * *

"I hear you signed the documents today," Joseph walked up behind her as she stood staring out the large, glass doors to the east gardens. "Yes," she answered, turning to see him. "It's all done"  
"I'm very proud of you. I hear the playground will be finished in a few days as well." She turned to look out the glass again.  
"It's one playground, Joseph. Just one. There needs to be so much more done. For the life of me, I just do not understand how so much has gone overlooked."

Seeing the distressing look upon her face, Joseph knew what she needed. "It all begins with the number one. You have made it begin, Clarisse. What was in the past, you cannot change. You can, and are, changing their future. I'm proud of you." He stood beside her, pretending to enjoy the view of the full moon as well.

Pondering his answers, she knew he was right. He always was. Joseph, the head of security for Genovian royalty, was in the wrong profession. He should have been Joseph, King of Genovia.

'That could be arranged', she thought to herself. Here he was, right beside her, alone again. Clarisse wanted to, and it was on the tip of her tongue. All she had to do was let it roll off, out into the free air between them.

"Goodnight Clarisse." Before she could process his words, he was gone again. She closed her eyes, damning herself for letting him leave again without knowing, without hearing what he needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The wiring was all messed up again. Joseph pulled out the handful of bundled plastic coated copper wires from inside the steel box, deep in the basement of the palace. As he ripped the few loose wires out that had gone astray from the bundle, one solitary copper tip dug in the flesh of his arm. 

"Dammit." Joseph watched a few drops of blood trickle out of the wound. It wasn't bad. "More blood than anything," he spoke to himself.

He was glad he had came alone this morning. After being informed of the glitches in the camera system, Joseph had skipped the breakfast he couldn't eat anyway, and headed for the maze of wires and pipes in the very deep layer of his home. She had been on his mind. She was always on his mind, but after the past several days, Clarisse had left teeth marks in his heart, and they were painful. More painful than usual.

Day after day, it seemed, he had given her the chance and the golden opportunity to speak. After waiting the usual few minutes of silence, he could no longer stand being at her side and not hearing what he needed; what she needed to say. It was so obvious to him that she was thinking it, so why was it that she kept quiet?

Joseph twisted the ends together and rerouted the main cameras again, having done just this same thing only months ago. It would have to do until an appropriate time came when the whole system could be shut down and rewired. He would have to see her today, speak to her about it. So much for avoiding her.

He shut the panel, securily locking the steel door. It echoed through the halls, traveling the shallow, empty tunnels until the sound returned to him. It was eerie. It was sort of the way he felt. He had part of her inside him, but mostly he felt empty. Sliding to the floor, he sat. He needed to think, if just for a few minutes. He looked at his arm, rolling up his sleeve. He wondered if the blood seeping out was the only part of his Clarisse he had inside. Was he losing her now?

* * *

She had settled for tea only. It smelled wonderful, and was properly laid out before her, fit for a Queen. Clarisse was certain it was as delicious as usual, but breakfast did not settle with her this morning. Somehow it seemed nothing would settle with her this morning. 

The majority of the night was spent sitting up, thinking entirely of him. She had imagined every case scenerio that could possible happen in their lives, but one stood out foremost and steadfast in her mind. It was the proverbial 'happily ever after' ending. She had read the fairy tales as a child, but could never believe in them. She rationalized that it had been the lack of happiness and the fact that she had never really been a child to begin with. Clarisse had always looked for the happy ending, but during her loveless marriage all ideas had fled from her heart. Now Joseph was bringing them back.

Her docket was full again. Clarisse had listened to her faithful aide read the schedule over twice now, and still couldn't figure out just when she was suppose to breath. She was Queen, maybe they thought she was beyond breathing. Seeing as now being a good opportunity, she took a deep breath, letting her exhale audibly escape.

Shuffling through the papers, Clarisse could not concentrate on a single one. His face would be the imprint on the paper before her. She would see his smile, the one he graced her with that one special day. He had been so proud of her then. He had let it show all that day. Clarisse leaned back in her chair as she tossed the papers on the desk before her.

Her eyes were open, but she was daydreaming. Millie and Howard, the children, the puddle of rainwater that had made Joseph carry her. She needed to run across more puddles in her life. She missed them, all of them. It had been over a month now since that day. How long would it be before she could travel there again?

They had brought out feelings in her that she had never felt, never known existed inside herself. Joseph was one of them, and he had showed her more love than she had thought possible between two people. She laughed to herself. Here she was, Queen of Genovia, ruler for decades now, and she was still learning about her people, and more importantly, herself.

She literally jumped up from her chair. "Why do I have to wait for anything? I am Queen. I can do anything. I ...can...do...anything."

"Charlotte!" Yelled, she had never yelled before, but found it felt rather good. "Charlotte!" She repeated, as the clicking of heels upon the tiled floor echoed through the vast lower floor.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte sounded rather out of breath from scurrying down the hall. "Is something wrong?"

"NO..YES. Charlotte, get me Joseph, and clear my schedule for the day."

"Your Majesty, you have a..." Charlotte tried to remind her of what was scheduled.

"I don't care Charlotte. Reschedule if you can, if not, then send my regrets that I cannot attend. Something more important has come up." Clarisse watched the stunned look upon Charlotte's face. "Now, Charlotte, time is wasting."

"Oh, Yes. Right away." She hastily made her exit, shaking her head in pure abandon as a million things ran through her mind.

* * *

"Joseph it has occured to me that I am Queen." Clarisse rushed around her suite, quickly tidying herself, preparing for a day out. Joseph stood in awe as he watched, contemplating just what she had on her mind.  
"Well, I took it upon myself to think you had been notified that the title had been bestowed upon you years ago." He did not mean it to sound as it had, Joseph had sincerely meant the words that rolled off his tongue. Clarisse stopped in her tracks, and gave him a rather stern look. 

"That was uncalled for."

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I had not meant that the way it had sounded. I meant you have been Queen for so many years..." He knew when to stop. Joseph just knew that any more words would be harmful to both of them. "I do apologize." He bowed before her.

"Oh Joseph get up. You need not apologize to me. I understand. I want to take another ride Joseph." Clarisse slipped on a deep mauve jacket over her suit, and straightened it in the full length mirror she was so fond of.

"Ride, where?"

"Anywhere...everywhere Joseph." She fiddled with her hair, still weary of that same strand which always bothered her. "I want to see my country. Charlotte has cleared my schedule for the day, and I want you to show me Genovia like before. The best and worst. I want to see it all." Joseph nodded in understanding. However this completely caught him off guard.

"I want you to drive me, no one else please. I feel inadequate having a driver when we are in some places. I trust you to be everything I need." She rambled on, as Joseph watched her fiddle with her hair. His heart was so confused.

"And I'd like to also visit some of the factories Joseph. I think a surprise visit from their Queen is in order, don't you? I cannot wait for the elections, I need to visit these places now. I love you Joseph. The docks also. I know I see them enough, but that is always planned, you know. I want to know what goes on daily." She knew she had said it. It was easy to just let it fly with everything else. Now she was proud of herself. It was a major step in the right direction...all of it. But did he hear? Clarisse peered in her mirror, studying his blank face staring back at her.

Being use to hearing such ramblings on the security frequency, Joseph understood every word. Every word that she had said except for three of them. Maybe it was all the thinking he had done so early this morning. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was all in his head, all there because he wanted it to be.

Joseph stood silent. The glare from the mirror staring him in the eye. The glare was surely the brightness in her eyes. Yes, she had said them. She had said them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or run over, pick her up and kiss her. Yes, that last thought sounded good, making love to her would be much better. The idea brought a huge grin to his face, and Joseph knew she was watching him. He straightened himself up and swallowed hard, trying to contain his excitement. Now was not the time, as they would surly be interrupted.

He couldn't help but look into her eyes, their reflections glaring like stars in the mirror before her. Joseph could not remember the last time he had saw her this happy. For all her happiness, Clarisse still did not fly in the clouds above like he knew he could take her. Now he would have to settle for this, this moment when she had finally broken through and found herself, and him.

"I'm ready when you are." The few minutes of silence was broken by her soft voice. She wanted to say more, to add to those words she had let slip in only minutes before. For the life of her, Clarisse couldn't think of another word to say.

"I'm not." Joseph turned behind him and let her door click shut. He deliberately fiddled with the lock, making sure he took a little longer than necessary to secure the doors to her suite.

Clarisse was nervous. Her heart pounded inside her head, and she was sure part of the noise came from her knees knocking together. Time seemed to move ever so slowly, and even her hands began to shake when he finally began walking towards her. She couldn't move, just glared at his reflection as he slowly made his way directly behind her.

She shivered at his touch, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. His fingers gently kneading her tight muscles. She sighed as his face rested next to hers in the mirror. He was so close she could hear him breathe.

"I can take you to places you've never been," Joseph whispered in her ear before he nibbled lightly at it. "The question is...where do you want to go?" He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

She heard every word...every word...but sometime during those words she had swallowed her voice box and could not answer, even if she did have an answer for him. She knew where she wanted to go, where she needed to go with him, but whether she would allow herself was still uncertain. It had taken long enough to just say those few words.

His hands worked their magic on her shoulders, and she felt herself loosen in his grip. Relaxing, Clarisse leaned her head back resting on him. She had no idea where this was going, where it would find them tomorrow, but right now it was heaven on earth.

She did love him. She loved him more than she could put into words. That is all she could think about as Joseph stepped forward, brushing his body against her backside. Ever nerve ending felt intense, and Clarisse swore she was beginning to feel things she had never in her life felt before.

It was the second time his body pressed into her. Clarisse lost all consciousness as to right and wrong, proper and improper. She turned in his arms, and before Joseph realized what she was doing, her lips were brushing against his. First a tantalizing tease; soft, fast, short kisses. Joseph slipped his arms around her, pulled her in close, and held her tightly as their bodies pressed together and heated each other to a fierce fire storm which demanded more of each others mouths.

Leaning into him, letting herself fall not only on him physically, but emotionally as well, Clarisse had found just where she wanted Joseph to take her. Even now, as they were only partially on their way together, she knew she needed to be there, with him. Joseph not only took, but gave her body the most insane of sensations. His tongue tickled hers, but the strongest urges came from below. He did nothing but press himself next to her, yet it took her into a whole new world. This was where she wanted to be, where she needed Joseph to take her.

* * *

A/N: So this concludes OSD...for here. My sisters in the chamber should know what to expect next...yet give me some time, I find myself rather busy now. Eventually it will be posted on the chamber. going to eat a pear. 


End file.
